Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Manufacturers and sellers of products are often interested in receiving feedback from a consumer about the consumer's satisfaction, ratings, and overall opinion of a product. Manufacturers often create consumer surveys which may be distributed via paper mail, email, internet, and telephone, and the manufacturers may spend a lot of time, energy, and resources generating the consumer surveys and attempting to distribute the surveys and collect the consumer survey responses. Often times consumers do not respond to the consumer surveys and it can be difficult for manufacturers to retrieve valuable feedback from consumers. Frequently, consumers may discard the product and/or the product packaging at waste and recycling facilities when they have finished with the product. Recycling facilities may generate summary recycling reports about received items for providing information about materials and items received at the facility, and may have the capabilities of utilizing machines to scan received products to retrieve encoded information about the product.